


Soulmate Mumbo Jumbo

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Groot, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rocket Needs Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: Rocket never believed in that soulmate mumbo jumbo. It never made any sense to him, still doesn’t sometimes. He just doesn’t understand the universe choosing who you’ll love for the rest of your life.He used to think it was complete bullshit.Then he met Groot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This just started out as a headcanon on my headcanon blog
> 
> Very happy about how this came out, though. Hope it doesn't suck! :)

Rocket never believed in that soulmate mumbo jumbo. It never made any sense to him, still doesn’t sometimes. He just doesn’t understand _the universe_ choosing who you’ll love for the rest of your life.

 

He used to think it was _complete_ bullshit.

 

Then he met Groot.

 

It wasn’t instantaneous like every sappy old couple will tell you it was for them. It was slow and frustrating. The language barrier being the first of many. One of the biggest barriers being that Rocket didn’t believe he deserved a soulmate.

 

That’s the part that made the least amount of sense to him, that he deserved someone. Deserved love.

 

Groot picked up on this quickly because he’s such a loving creature… and because he’s not as stupid as people think he is. He figured out the language of Rocket, just like the raccoon had done for him.

 

If Rocket’s fur got bushy, and he hadn’t bathed lately, that meant he was upset about something. If his tail moved smoothly through the air, Rocket was content. Though, if the tail swished quickly and like a dagger, he was upset. Groot quickly figured out that Rocket was upset a lot, though he didn’t ask why.

 

\--

\--

 

The day Rocket accepted that he had a soulmate was about a year after meeting Groot. He’d been in the shower, thinking shower thoughts like everyone does. They’d just barely gotten away from that planet's government before making a mad dash to wherever it is they were going. Before they’d been almost arrested, Rocket had heard a kid ask the adult they were with about their soulmate mark. Where it would be, when they’d get it. That kind of stuff.

 

He wishes he’d stopped listening, because now he’s searching for it. The lady the kid was with said it would be on his forearm and that it’d be a description of their soulmate in their own words.

 

Rocket chuckled, thinking about what could be on his arm. He knows he’s vulgar and that the swears a lot and that he can be _a little too_ rude sometimes. He just hoped it wasn’t going to be some vague bullshit or… anyone for that matter.

 

He really didn’t want a soulmate if he was honest with himself.

 

Mainly because of the obligation of being nice to someone all the time and he was terrible at lovey dovey. It wasn’t something he thought he could do.

 

So, when he parts the fur on his forearm and sees: _Overgrown houseplant_ , a hysterical laugh is punched out of him.

 

He honestly can’t say he’s disappointed. He gets along with Groot, and it’s obvious that Groot likes him, but does he love Rocket?

 

\--

\--

 

After the shower and one or two panic attacks, Rocket searches for Groot. He finds the Flora Colossus _on_ a wall.

 

Rocket found himself not being able to hide anything from Groot long ago. It was something about the big tree-like creature that made Rocket feel like he didn’t have to pretend. Sometimes he liked that feeling, but now he loathed it.

 

His tail is between his legs, Groot can tell Rocket is scared. He can’t see why, though, they got away. They did good.

 

Job well done.

 

With as much confidence as possible, Rocket says “You’re my soulmate.”

 

Groot just nods and Rocket wants to punch something. He wanted a reaction. Something. Anything. But a nod, what the hell was he supposed to do with that?

 

“I am Groot.” _I know._

 

Rocket stares at Groot for what feels like an eternity, baffled that nothing major or life changing has happened. He excepted what the old couples talk about. The _magic._ He didn’t  even know what he expected, really, but it wasn’t this.

 

Not that this was bad… but “What now?”

 

“I am Groot.” _I don’t know._

 

Groot thinks for a moment as Rocket’s eyes bulge out of his head and he pinches part of his snout. He thinks about how nothing is _wrong_ with the way things are between them. Maybe they should just stay like this?

 

“I am Groot?” _How about we do nothing?_

 

Rocket feels something inside him break a little, something he didn’t know was there. He always thought he’d be the one rejecting his soulmate, _if he had one_.

 

“Yeah… um. Yeah, we’ll just forget I said anything. I’m gonna go.. Over there and do something.” He starts to walk away from his friend. A feeling of despair that he doesn’t want to exist weighing heavy in his chest.

 

“I am Groot.” _That’s not what I meant._

 

The Flora Colossus de-roots himself from the wall and takes a step towards Rocket. His fur is bushy. Rocket’s upset and Groot doesn't like it.

 

“I am Groot.” _I meant, there is nothing wrong with the way we are now._

“I am Groot?” _Do we have to change?_

 

Groot had a point. Rocket didn’t want to admit it, but Groot had a point. He shook his head and Groot smiled.

 

They both sat down on the ground, toe to toe, facing each other. Rocket thought about it for a moment before asking, “Do you want to know what it says…the… soulmate mark?” Groot nods. He looks like he’s trying to reign in his excitement and curiosity.

 

Rocket parts the fur like he did back in the shower. He finds the words and turns to show it to Groot. The raccoon watches the other male's face the entire time, afraid that something will happen.

 

Groot lets out his equivalent to a chuckle. It’s more of a rumbling that even Rocket can feel in his chest. The bark plates on Groot’s arm starts moving, then a collection of vines become exposed. On the largest one are small black words: _Fuzzy trigger-happy space raccoon._

 

Another laugh forces itself out of Rocket’s throat, “I guess that’s fitting.” he chuckles. He tries to stop from smiling at Groot's description of him, but he can’t.

 

\--

\--

 

The day that Rocket accepted that he deserved his soulmate’s- Groot’s love was a few months later when he woke up on top of the Flora Colossus. A blanket was draped over his body, it didn’t even go down to Groot’s knees.

 

Groot had grown moss under Rocket’s head for a pillow.

 

Rocket felt the other man watching him, he looked up and sure enough, Groot was looking down at him with a small smile on his lips. Warmth filled both their chests.

 

“We are Groot.” _I love you._

 

Groot had accepted that Rocket most like wouldn’t say it back and he was okay with that. Today was different though. Before Rocket even realized he said it, “I love you too, Groot.” came out of his mouth.

 

He couldn’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed or worried or upset.

 

Rocket was happy with things the way they were.

  
He still didn’t believe in all that soulmate mumbo jumbo. Nothing’s as easy as it seems, but in that moment Rocket didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr:  
> (Headcanons) -- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-headcanons  
> (Main) -- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-0-dinosaur  
> (Imagines) -- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassy-imagines  
> (Art) -- https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassydinosaursart


End file.
